


God’s Alley

by alittlebit2011



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebit2011/pseuds/alittlebit2011
Summary: 戰鬥後一次突發式性告解。





	God’s Alley

**Author's Note:**

> 基本電影宇宙，部分設定動畫EMH相關。  
> OOC！無邏輯！巷戰什麼你懂的！(艸)

"滾開，Thor！" Tony厲聲咆哮，"我要回去宰了那個婊子養的！"

爆炸、有人倒下、尖叫、槍聲...更多的人倒下......驟然上升的顱壓擠勒著Tony的輕微腦震盪，他熟練地無視了這個，連同鋼鐵衣還在冒煙、幾近報廢的事實一起，一心只想回到戰場。

他往前猛衝，卻被Thor摜在一堵磚牆上。

「砰！」

鈦合金和鍛燒黏土的硬度高下立判，赭紅碎屑在千瘡百孔的鋼鐵衣上叮叮咚咚，最後別無選擇地止步Tony腳邊——

一條陰暗潮濕的死巷地上。

Tony連眨幾次眼才甩掉鮮血看清自己身在何方。

_媽的！我的頭盔呢？_

"結束了，Tony。Simon Williams [1] 已經死了。" Thor陳述，微一用力，金紅色的金屬殘骸就從指間滾落，在封閉的巷底激起響脆回音。

"那又怎樣？" Tony吼，勃然大怒，不是因為那團破布一樣被隨意丟棄的心血結晶。

"我想——我 **會** 造出一台機器弄活他！就為了再幹掉那王八蛋一次！我他媽辦得到！" 昂起下巴，Tony眼睛周圍的一大片瘀青銳化了那種剛愎的傲慢。

"我辦得到。" 他眉角帶血的重複，眼神執拗。

_非辦到不可。_

"不，你不行。" Thor平靜無波地斷然表示，"Simon Williams本來可以不用死的。要是你當初肯多花點時間聽聽他要什麼，做為Stark Industries資深合夥人，他也不至於會走投無路到成為A.I.M.的內應。這場惡戰本來也是可以避免的，要是你在一開始察覺到公司有問題就告訴我們，而不是選擇自己處理，今天就不會有這麼多無辜的民眾受到波及。這一切都是你造成的，Tony。" Thor宣判，儀態公正中立，不論他跟Tony剛剛遭遇了何種激戰，敵人都沒能在他身上造成半點損傷，甚至連那件可笑的紅披風都沒沾上多少灰塵。

高貴、強大、完整

——而且還該死的正確。

Tony幾乎要痛恨起這樣的Thor來，幾乎。

"操你的，Thor。" Tony大笑，只為了證明他可以，"那你想怎樣？禁足？罰寫悔過書？還是要死纏爛打，逼我尊照您偉大的旨意過活？就像你對Loki做的那樣？" 他非常樂意在神的傷口上灑鹽，一點也不在乎可能面臨的下場。

Thor搖搖頭，"這些都幫不了你。" 他朗聲說，望著Tony的眼神——那是 _憐憫_ 嗎？

Tony受不了了，他猛地舉起右手掌心，但Thor的動作更快，他抓住Tony的手腕反手一折，被迫轉身的Tony旋即用另一隻未被制住的鋼鐵手肘往後連頂，重擊Thor的胃部神經叢。

換作普通人早就放開Tony倒地不起，在各種意義上都不是普通人的Thor只是理所當然的屹立不搖。維持著按住Tony的姿勢，Thor單手拂過鋼鐵衣身側，指頭摳進後腰與腿甲交界的接縫處，輕鬆掀開Tony的臀甲丟到一旁。

Tony還在忙著攻擊Thor身上所有他構得著的地方，全然沒注意到這極為失禮的舉動。

"放開我！" 他氣極敗壞地喊，Thor前進一步，將自己卡進Tony的雙腿之間，"你這混——"

Tony倏地噤聲，他注意到了。

頂在他失去盔甲保護的部位上的 **堅硬灼熱** 。

Thor壓上Tony的背，在他耳畔洞悉一切地低語，"懲罰。這才是你需要的，而我可以給你。" 他隔著布料大方地蹭著Tony的臀縫。

如同一句承諾。

瞳孔微微擴大，被傷害的渴望瞬間淩駕在一切理性之上。

Tony扭過頭，朝Thor咧開嘴，"放、馬、過、來。" 他說，兇狠決絕。

Thor放開Tony的手腕，改捏住Tony下顎，兩根手指無預警地捅進Tony嘴裡。

嗚咽一聲，Tony用力咬下。Thor沒有縮手，反而再加進一根。

本能地幹嘔，在吃力的吞咽間，Tony嚐到一絲血味。Thor的。

_Vanko[2]是怎麼說的？如果你能讓上帝(God)流血，人們就不會再相信祂？_

恍惚地笑起來，Tony加倍用力地咬下去。

Thor面不改色，繼續用手指在Tony溫暖濕熱的口腔裡來回滑動，直到他覺得夠了才放手。

Tony不住嗆咳，咳到眼淚都流了出來，對自己操他媽的 **滿意至極** 。

撕開Tony底褲，Thor把他那些充分被唾液和血液浸潤過的手指直接探入Tony體內，一根接著一根。沒費心在取悅Tony上，只是單純地做著擴張，只為了要Tony容納得下更粗更硬更長的自己——或至少是降低一些阻礙。

喉嚨和下身都火辣辣地在疼。

這很好，Tony歡迎這個。能讓他分心。

像接到命令似的，那些手指突然間同時撤出。Tony的穴口還在一張一闔，被前液打濕的碩大就已經在一吋一吋地緩慢推進。另一對雙球貼上會陰的觸感竟然這麼見鬼的完美。

Tony劇烈喘息，Thor全根沒入。

很快Thor就開始挺動。沒有親吻，沒有愛撫。在只有臀甲遭卸載的情況下，Tony連要撫慰自己都辦不到。痛楚的感覺好燙好燙，相較之下，鋼鐵衣下的一身汗水似乎全是冰的。

穩定地操著Tony，Thor保持一定的節奏，每次都仔細地退至穴口再徑直一插到底，每次都讓Tony以為自己是第一次被幹。Thor進進出出，專注在完全打開Tony這件事上，帶著某種不可言說的執著。

知覺逐漸麻木。暫時被疼痛擊退的片段畫面又爭先恐後浮上意識表層，搶著要將Tony啃到屍骨無存。

 _歡迎，Mr. Stark。美國史上最聲名狼藉的屠殺者/別浪費你的新生命/什麼樣的人才會如此冷漠無情地對待他人？_ [3]

鋼鐵人。

我是鋼鐵人。

一個救不了任何人的鋼鐵人。

死亡的空洞眼窩在所有人身上都如出一轍。

_Simon Williams的妻子才剛剛懷孕——不，老天啊——我不要再想了——_

"你就這點本事嗎！" Tony聽見自己吠道。撐在牆上的雙手反復攥緊鬆開，刮得磚牆亂七八糟。

Thor聞言退開，扳過Tony，正面分開他的雙腿，把他直接從地上抱起來，Tony不得不把腿環在Thor腰上好穩住自己，捧住Tony赤裸的臀瓣，Thor稍微抬高一點，讓Tony柔軟濕潤的穴口抵在自己同樣濕滑的龜頭上，然後放手。

Tony驚喘出聲，Thor的耐心發揮功效，粗長的莖體未遇過多阻力，在重力加持下，狠狠刺進Tony體內，深到不可思議的程度。

清澈的藍眼一眨不眨緊鎖Tony。

Tony咬緊牙關，不服輸地回瞪。

失去Thor的支撐，要不讓全身的重量通通落在兩人相連處，加深Thor的入侵—— _是的，Thor當然操他媽的還能再插的更深，謝謝_ ——就只有挺直腰杆，夾緊Thor腰部一途。可是這樣一來，下身的肌肉群就無可避免的要繃得更緊，緊到甬道內傳來的脈動似乎都在和心跳共鳴，緊到Tony前所未有的敏感。

不小心洩漏一聲呻吟，光憑這樣被由下而上的徹底貫穿就讓Tony硬到發疼。

而Thor言出必行，真正的懲罰才正要開始。

再度托住Tony的屁股，這次不是上抬而是下壓。配合著腰部的動作，Thor上下操弄著Tony，當他頂中那一點時，Tony發出的聲音就連最清心寡欲的苦行僧聽了都會臉紅心跳。Thor毫不留情，強悍而堅定，每次都精准地撞在前列腺上，快感迅速在Tony下腹累積，Thor猝然打住，Tony從臨界點掉了回來。

Tony呼吸紊亂，不解地眨著眼，腫脹的性器難受地綁在層層盔甲與衣物下。

非常緩慢地，Thor才又重新律動。未解的欲望反彈得越發猛烈，Tony主動騎起Thor，絞緊摩擦，用上一切手段想驅使Thor給出更多。他幾乎要成功了，起先Thor非常順服，加足馬力地操著Tony，在Tony不由自主顫抖起來時卻又再度靜止不動。

欲火加上怒火一起熊熊燃燒，映得Tony本就如墨的大眼一片狂躁，現在他知道Thor為什麼要這樣了。

 _去你媽的！想要老子開口求你？下輩子吧！_ 他緊抿雙唇，就是不肯放過自己。

金髮神祇有趣地挑高一側眉毛，降低好幾個色調的淺藍眼眸背後藏著某種深刻、令Tony費解的東西。舔過嘴唇，Thor露出一個極具侵略性的笑容，立刻發起新一輪的折磨。

時間失去意義。Thor一而再再而三地將Tony逼向邊緣，又始終不讓他越過頂點。Tony快被欲求不滿逼瘋了，他在Thor規律的搗弄中不停無助地扭動掙紮，無處可逃，無路可退，神智離他越來越遠。數不清是第幾次，Thor加快速度，熟悉到可怕的快感沿著脊柱上竄，蔓延過Tony全身，他不斷顫抖，整個世界只剩下Thor。

"說！" Thor低沉地喝道，"承認你不是萬能的，Tony。" 沙啞的嗓音極為堅持。

" **臣服我！** " 神要求。

再也承受不住的Tony胡亂地點著頭，半失神地斷斷續續，"...啊...嗯...啊...別、別停..."

這對Thor來說就夠了。

固定住Tony的大腿往磚牆上壓，Thor開始衝刺，快速、有力、強烈，把Tony狠狠操進牆裡，眼睛深幽危險，他自己也很接近了。滾燙的內裡一陣收縮，這次Thor沒再停下，他毫無保留地給出全部。

高潮在Tony體內炸裂，被折成兩半的他激烈地射在鋼鐵衣裡，後穴不住痙孿，Thor跟著釋放，沒做任何停留或其他多餘的、自以為是的舉動就輕輕離開Tony，放下Tony雙腿。

Tony攤在牆上調整呼吸，茫然地望著頭頂上方小巷切割出來的那一小片天空，感到精液沿著大腿緩緩流下。

Thor靠過來撥開Tony汗濕的碎髮，在對方光潔的額頭上印下一個純潔的吻。

Tony閉上眼睛，累到不想動。

這不是救贖，

遠遠不是。

——但總好過一個人獨自面對。

 

[完]

 

* * *

 

[1] 動畫EMH E01S10出現的反角。

[2] Ivan Vanko，鞭狂(Whiplash)，電影《Iron Man II》裡的反角。

[3] 最後一句語出動畫EMH E01S10。


End file.
